Gaining Sight
by MicaelaImperial
Summary: A blind Hyuuga out casted from Konoha. A flabbergasted father-to-be Uchiha. Two bloodlines in one. Non-Uchiha Massacre. Itachi x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Gaining Sight**

* * *

 **Chapter One : The blind Hyuuga and the doting Uchiha**

Itachi x Hinata

Setting: Ninja world. Non-Uchiha Massacre

Age: Naruto's Age Group - 18 ; Itachi is 25

* * *

 _Her peripheral view gave her the sight of her long tresses glistening under the midnight moon, her right hand held rather tightly against the forbidding razor sharp grass and the trees stretching throughout the forest. She felt a bead of sweat roll on her forehead and she was again reminded she is alive. Her white eyes are blur and her pink lips apart. Hinata lives but only under his wing._

x-x-x

Itachi was never branded kind - or anything near to that word. He was neutral. Ever knowing and barely even curious. His hair, reaching past his shoulders into a low clipped fashion swayed with the passing breeze. His breath fogged through the cold, palms warming his thighs inside his standard ANBU pants with his black raven mask hanging by his waist. Itachi cleared his throat.

Itachi is a patient man. At the age of 25, he knew it has become one of his strongest suit. He cleared his throat again, this time earning the attention of the veiled beauty.

Her hair is long under the cover of a royal green veil and a thick black coat. Her wayward bangs covers half of her face as she faces his way.  
"I know you're there, Itachi-kun. I-I'm just wondering why...again. I pray you don't need a salve?" her head tilts as if mocking a deer in confusion. Her eyes are open and white - too white - and her cold lips parted with a small smile.

It might have fooled others but never him. Itachi is not dumb. She was not looking at him. In fact, she never looked at anybody.

For the third time since he came, he felt the need to coach his voice and clear his throat. His eyes fixed on her beauty.

"Say Hinata, come home with me?"

x-x-x

 _Home. Konoha?_

Hinata blinked. Her pure white - too white - eyes wandered. She felt her heart beat quicken. This land, the Land of Tea, has always been her home. She was found and raised here, this is where she knew she could live without judgement or prejudice with her disposition...and he knew that of all people.

Her lips parted, undeniably shocked.

Dark dark hair that seems violet under the sun shone and the breeze carried her hair in ease.

What is she to say?

x-x-x

Itachi gazed his eyes on her surprised face, her lips parted drawing in breath as if in slow motion. She blinks twice. "Pardon?"

He felt like slapping his head. "I..I asked if you would like to come home with me. To Konoha" She blinks. Again.

"I-Itachi-kun, I.. I-"

"Hinata, your chld..our child needs a father. I am too far from you in Konoha. What I'm saying is.." his voice sounded strained. Itachi was a man of few words and he would rather just show her...only if he could

"..what I am saying is I would like to have a part in our child's life too"

The veiled beauty blushes, her cheeks very much in crimson much to her embarrassment.

 _Aa._

Her cheeks went darker. _Of course._

Her white eyes wandered again and for a second he thought it stayed on his - only to reminded that she never looks at anything.

Hinata, the woman carrying his child in her womb for almost five months now, is blind.

* * *

There was no questioning it. Taka Umino, the chief of the Land of Tea and the father figure Hinata grew up to, knew that Itachi Uchiha if not the best ninja - is one of the most treasured in Konoha. But what he doesn't get is why this certain Uchiha is asking his daughter for _marriage._

Not exactly a marriage. The Uchiha had the audacity to take his daughter from him - and after he got her pregnant that is! At his old age, he felt his blood boil and he knew it wasn't healthy...he let go a long sigh

He asked the help of Konoha to guard the village during the trading season, who knew it would turn out this way? And to his Hinata too.

White eyebrows furrowed and his old brown eyes glared at onyx eyes.

"What have you done, Uchiha" he sighed defeated.

"Umino-sama, I humbly ask for your bles-"

Old wrinkled hand stopped him midway. In truth, Itachi hated being cut off but he knew the father had the right to be rude.

"Oh Uchiha, what have you done." Umino repeated, his eyes now filled with worry. "You trampled on bloodlines"

It was Itachi's turn to blink. _Bloodlines?_

"And I am not talking about the sharingan either.."

Silence filled the room. If Itachi would strain his ears he would hear the eep-ing of the pot as the tea comes to boil and he would smell the freshly picked herbs Hinata was brewing.

"Hinata was found in a basket full of cloth during the trading season. Her name was embroidered on the white cloth she was wrapped in."

It didn't explain the bloodline, Itachi thought but he continued to listen.

"I believe she was sent here by her father through his twin after finding out that she is blind. Hinata was to be heir of the Hyuugas but there is no blind Byakugan holder...the elders wanted to seal her but Hiashi made sure that his plan would work. He sent her here to spare her life. And you are here after so long years to tell me you want her back to Konoha?"

The old man's voice was soft and worried and the angry lines on his face suddenly were gone.

"I had to dye her hair every other month black so no one would notice but she is strikingly everything her mother looked like. She visited her every year until she died.."

Itachi's mouth were slightly gaping. _What has he done indeed._

"But I respect your wishes more than mine. Your child, fortunately or not, might have quite eyes if to inherit both bloodlines - which I believe he would...just assure me you will protect both of them, would you?"

"I am the chief and the village healer - more than anything, I know Hinata was not born blind...the chakra it holds it far too strong than I ever felt. Uchiha, I leave their fate in your hands."

 _What has be done, indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaining Sight**

* * *

 **Chapter Two : To be afraid**

Itachi x Hinata

Setting: Ninja world. Non-Uchiha Massacre

Age: Naruto's Age Group - 18 ; Itachi is 25

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so here goes the infamous "I do not own Naruto" (I mean, obviously)

This chapter is more of a summary-esque, lightly written. I plan that this story will be soft and wont have as much drama as the others. I hope you like it, more details next chapter. Please review and keep me inspired!

* * *

She is beautiful, she was told by very many men. They would always visit her in her little salve and herbs store that was built by her father, Umino. Shinobi or not, they would hoard her salves and ointments and whatnots just to have her attention.

Some would bring her only the finest flowers which she would gladly accept and press later on - to preserve its beauty (which some would cringe upon knowing she could never see them) and after some many months she would put her work in a wooden album. Hinata would always say that it wasn't for her. She leaves the album open in her well lit store so the men who gave the flowers would know that she cherished what they give her.

Some kids would give her cinnamon puffs just to see her smile ( and her eyes as they are always so curious).

Some girls (and other women) would come by to chat with her, taking notes on how she walks, talks, her smell and all - and investigate exactly what attracts the men to a blind woman. And they knew it wasn't only her face but her sincerity - and time after that they would come to talk (without any more hidden motives)

But he did nothing of the same, Itachi that is. The mission given him was very light - protect a very peaceful village during harvest/trading season. Konoha and the nation are at peace and he was begging for something to do. All he needed was some salves for his bruises (after farmers trusted his strength to ask him to carry loads of sacks)

Itachi stayed for two months in the village and almost every other day would pass by her little store where she would seem - if you squint - as if she could see, knowing everything around her.

It was when he purposely moved a jar from its usual place (which broke) when they held their first conversation. The day after, he came with some sweet dangos, cinnamon rolls and freshly picked carnation flowers. Until it became a routine that he would come for lunch every other day and dinner every third and fifth day of the week.

On the first day of the last month of his mission, he let her small (very soft) hands touch and map his features. It was that night she decided that he was beautiful. Three days before he left was when he kissed her. The day after they were one.

So when a letter came for him after two months, he anticipated it was written by her - which turned out her father which read

 _Uchiha Itachi. I believe we need to talk about my daughter. She isn't well and by means, she is carrying your child I suppose. Come at once as deem convenient._

He would always visit her every month until he knew what he had to do. She had to come home with him to Konoha.

* * *

Traveling to Konoho was a trip full of toilet breaks and in all honesty, it irked Hinata more that Itachi. He bought her a horse she can ride on the way and which carried her things.

"Itachi?" she whispered, still listening to the chirping of her pet bird that rested on her luggage.

"I was thinking...where do we live?"

"Aa. We have a compound where all Uchihas live. My mother has prepared the one nearest to the garden for us. It..the space is not as big as all houses are of the same size and design"

She nodded shifting her hands on the small bump on her stomach. Her face reddens as her thoughts wander far.

"If it helps, my parents only married after I turned 3. Don't think as if you're a burden or a disgrace. Keep that thought from that pretty head of yours"

With a smile she nodded again.

She figured on their third dinner that Itachi could somehow read her mind and that she has that ability to make her feel - so many emotions (calm, was her favorite)

It was a week long vacation that he spent trying to woo her to come home with him - which consisted of shopping for new clothes (with his help of course), saying good byes, and packing her things.

A week long is short compared to their 5 months of 'dating' but it made him notice the changes. Her hips are bigger than they were the last time he saw her and other than her bulging stomach, there were also protruding red marks on her waist line. He stayed every night beside her as she twist and turn and stand for countless toilet walks. He was also aware of her love hate relationship with dango (which she dearly loved before) and her attachment to tomato onigiri and salted grilled beef.

After nearly a two day trip, he could finally see the Konoha gates and a leaf nin walk towards them. He looked at Hinata's serene face.

She had probably worried about her behind turning flat from the (most likely) uncomfortable all day horse riding but he never heard her complain nor ask if they were near.

She is patient and he realized maybe it was also her virtue.

"We're near, would you like to walk?"

Comfort drawn on her face as she stretched. Her hand stayed on his cold one. She is not wearing a brown coat that reached the back of her knees and a dress that made her stomach more noticeable. Her hair, again dyed before she left, was adorned in a crown braid.

Her grip on his hand tightened as if asking him to stop - as the silent leaf nin walked the horse to the gates - and in which he did. Stoping from their tracks, he turned to her.

"A-ano, I don't mean to be rude but do you think I'll be welcome?"

Itachi almost smiled as his thumb circles the small of her back. "Hinata, there is absolutely nothing not to like. You are more than welcome. Mother has not been silent for months" he assured her, finding her smiling in comfort.

As they walked, hand in hand, he knew that both of them need not words. What they feel may not be love but they knew it was not less that that. She makes him feel _things._ He makes her happy and unafraid.

Hinata's left hand clutched on the bottom of her stomach. _This isn't right._

"'Tachi" she whispered as he - just as swfit - catch her limp on his arms, she drifting to unconsciousness.

Itachi, just there for a second, now knew what it is to be afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaining Sight**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

For the third time Hinata squeezed Itachi's hand and even without seeing she somehow imagined that his face would be a little more tense and weary than the usual. She was 5 months pregnant and she fainted out of nowhere - of course any husband would be dead worried, she reasoned in her head.

But now after she has rested, all she wished was to clean up and greet Itachi's parents properly. Also, she was hungry.

"I'm sorry for worrying you 'Ta, but I really was just exhausted and I feel better now that I've rested," Hina said feeling a little guilty of something she did not have any control for.

His eyes scanned her figure for the nth time, she is no longer pale but the heat was getting to her and her hair clung on her neck as if she had been under a shower.

"I'd..I'd like to take a bath before I greet your parents" she said silently, leaning her head to one side with a small smile. She does not know how she looks like but she knew somehow she has a hold of him. She heard him sigh lightly as if giving up.

Without any other word, he carried her - and without any protest, she let him.

Itachi had always been somewhat protective with her even before she got pregnant. When they were alone he would always initiate contact as if needing assurance which Hinata willingly give.

He unbuttoned her clothes and sat her on the tub. She let him. It wasn't as if he never saw her naked - pregnant or not. She let him wash her hair and scrub her back without any word of protest - she missed him even without saying. She craved his warmth every passing day he was back in Konoha and now her lover has brought her _home_.

"What are you thinking?" His voice laced around her ear as if a tune.

They are both silent people and it was such a treat when he would initiate conversations. They liked silence and serenity - which people couldn't quite grasp. She is blind and silent - how did they get so along?

His soapy hands travelled to her slightly bulging stomach, tracing the angry lines, caressing ever so softly.

Bathing her became something they both looked forward to. He loved touching her skin and she loves the touches he gave her. This would happen once in a while when he's around, it was sensual and sometimes would lead to another - but sometimes it would just be the sweetest thing he could do. At the moment, she was tired and just wants to be pampered - and he knew.

"Hm?" He hummed, waiting for an answer.

With a sly smile she faced him as if looking at his onyx eyes, "I'm home"

* * *

Explaining to the Hokage the situation he was in was somehow more difficult than he realized. It involved secrets of the Hyuugas - which obviously was out of Uchiha's hands - but somehow landed in his. He just came from days long travel and here he is, sitting on a flat chair watching Tsunade tap her long red fingers on her table.

"Congratulations on your kid, Uchiha. I never knew you're the type to knock off women," the old woman snickered but her forehead still creased. "So this is what we do, you do nothing. I will need however a sample of her blood to run for tests, we can have it during one of her appointments. If it's positive that she is indeed a Hyuuga, then we'll start from there. For now, go home to your wife. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Tsunade watch the tall man stand and bow in front of her and start walking out the door.

 _What have you done, Itachi?_

There was never a time, even before when men were more than greedy, that they tried to merge the powers of the two clans. People were intelligent enough, somehow, to know that such was like flirting with nations claiming for power of the hybrid. No one ever dared try.

No one, until innocent lovers did.

Tsunade looked out the window, maybe..just maybe, this was Lady Hyuuga was trying to tell her before. Her eyes followed a silhouette of a random Hyuuga on the streets - what's going on in the Hyuuga clan?

* * *

A/N: I know you thought I'm dead, I thought so too! I'm sorry for the late update. I will try to update as often as I could. Please review!


End file.
